rush_hourfandomcom-20200214-history
Yau Ma Tei Police Station
Yau Ma Tei Police Station is a police station in Hong Kong. It serves as the main office of the Hong Kong Police Force (HKPF). The building is featured in Rush Hour 2. History Rush Hour The station isn't seen in this movie but some HKPF police officers are seen at the Shipping Bar wharf near Hong Kong Harbor after Lee leads his raid to arrest Juntao. He doesn't arrest Juntao but the villain's henchman Sang escapes. During this operation he recovers numerous Chinese cultural treasures stolen by Juntao which he presents as a farewell victory to his departing superiors former Police Commander Thomas Griffin (who's last day was on British rule) and Chinese Consul Solon Han. Rush Hour 2 After being captured from the Massage Parlor and stripped of their clothes by Hu Li, Lee and Carter are forced to race to the police station naked and covered with trashcan lids and newspapers. At the station Lee's boss Captain Chin speaks with Secret Service Agent Sterling about the ongoing investigation of the American Embassy explosion. When Chin says that Lee would supervise his people Sterling refuses saying that Lee is to report directly to him. Lee and Carter then walk into the station and towards Lee's office. After Lee and Carter both get dressed, Lee goes to meet with Chin and Sterling in Chin's office. Sterling tells Lee that the men who were killed were not American Translators but undercover U.S. Customs Agents trying to break a triad smuggling ring. Lee asks how he can help them and Sterling suggests that Lee should stay out of his way. Lee tells him that he can get him Ricky Tan but Sterling tells him that they are using Ricky Tan as bait to lure out the person responsible for the smuggling ring. Carter while leaving Lee's office sees Hu Li and flirts with her not knowing that she is disguised as a delivery woman. She walks to Lee's office and when Carter blows a kiss to her she shuts the door leaving him dumbfounded. The building takes damage when Lee's office is destroyed by the bomb Hu Li planted. As Lee walks back to his office it explodes frightening all the police officers present. Lee recovers sees his office on fire and yells Carter's name making him think that Carter was still inside the office when in fact Carter had left the police station before the explosion. Later as the fire department clean the remains of the explosion. Chin approaches Lee and asks him if he's okay and he mourning Carter told him "All he wanted was some Mu Shu". Chin later called Lee and told him that they just received word that Ricky Tan would be throwing a dinner party on his yacht in the middle of Hong Kong Harbor. When he asks if he told Sterling, Chin tells him to let him find out on his own cause wants the Hong Kong Police Force to handle this. Some HKPF officers and personnel were later seen on the docks near Hong Kong Harbor, after the confrontation with Hu Li, Tan, Lee and Carter which resulted in Tan's death. Sterling and Captain Chin were among them. After Sterling orders Lee off the case and Carter to be flown back to Los Angeles, Chin orders two patrolmen to escort Carter to the airport but Lee interrupts and says he'll take him to the airport. Trivia * Lee still works at this police station alongside his boss Captain Chin. * The building took damage when Lee's office was destroyed by the bomb, Hu Li planted. It is never mentioned in ''Rush Hour 3 ''whether Lee's office was restored at the station three years after the embassy explosion case. * It is unknown if Carter was allowed to use Lee's phone to call his boss Captain William Diel back in Los Angeles while in Lee's office. * At the Heaven on Earth Massage Parlor Lee asked Tan to come down to the police station for questioning. Tan in retaliation sent Hu Li to kill Lee at the police station by bombing his office. Lee survived and Tan scolded Hu Li for failing him while on the boat. * Instead of the explosion scene being filmed in the police station, it was actually filmed at a movie studio where wires and other special effects could be used. Category:Locations Category:Law Enforcement Category:Police Stations